Using a conventional socket wrench, it is necessary after each nut is unfastened to remove the nut from the socket head before using the socket on another nut. It is convenient to provide storage means within the socket so that the nuts can be retained in it until a number of them have been removed, in order to speed up the task of unfastening the nuts and eliminate the need for manually handling each nut as it is unfastened. Socket wrenches which hold one or more nuts within the body of the tool are known, for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,883 (Cleaves), U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,316 (Salierno), U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,794 (Red), U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,360 (Madsen) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,489 (Madsen). However, the prior art does not disclose a socket which stores unfastened nuts and provides for the rapid and convenient removal of the nuts through a closable aperture in the storage chamber. The present invention provides such a device.